Star's Wing
by ArcherofDarkness and Callie
Summary: The meeting between Night Wing and Starfire you don’t get to see. Written and Posted by Callie.


Summary; The meeting between Night Wing and Starfire you don't get to see.

It had been a week since StarFire tumbled through Warp's time dimension gap, twenty years in the future. She had been following Warp's trail when she first met Robin, only he wasn't Robin any more- he was Night Wing. Ever since their first meeting, when Night Wing heard what happened, he swore to help her get back to her own time. So now she sat alone waiting for his return.

He was out patrolling the town and earlier he had decided it would be safer if she stayed in the Night Cave. The Night Cave was just a fancy title for an apartment with a leaky ceiling; superheroing didn't pay well nowadays. StarFire still found it cozy and very Robin like. With all things changed some things stayed the same. First off, the place was in total disarray, old food along side dirty cloths, except for where he hung his Night Wing uniform. He also had a punching bag that looked well used, it reminded her of the training facility he had in the old days. One thing really stood out as a symbol that some things never change; it was a picture that StarFire found beneath the pillows. A picture of the old crew all happy before – before she disappeared.

StarFire found herself returning to the picture, taking it out of its hiding place to examine it while she waited. It was old and wrinkled in some places but obviously preserved with care. The idea that Night Wing might be mad if he saw her with it made her suddenly alert, that way she could put it back if she heard him coming. Then another thought hit her, she wanted to pay him back for helping her and she knew just how. Throwing on a jacket and ignoring Night Wing's warning she left the apartment, taking the picture with her.

The world out side was cold and everything in an unbearable winter. It had been that way ever since StarFire arrived, and she was lead to wonder if it was like this all year.

"Bring me the moon." She began to sing, astounded by how her breath fogged in front of her. "Bring me the light. Sing sweet things to me, all through the night."

Stopping at the first story she came to she went in to look around. It was stuffy and seemed to sell old useless junk secondhand. The attendant behind the counter was asleep, headphone around his head. A cat was curled up beside him watching her with wide golden eyes. When she reached to pet it, it hissed and threatened to claw her.

Sure she wouldn't disturb anyone she continued the song. "Forgotten dreams are left unsorted, and memories full of strife. But when you're with me I see tomorrow, a brand new life."

The place was dusty and unkempt, things layered in grime and stench. Rummaging through a box she pulled on something long and slender, in the dull light it took her a while to realize what it was; a rat. It let out a screech and she dropped it while letting out her own screams. The cat pounced instantly and soon there was no more rat.

"Silence is forever despite the words we say. Many things can be changed though, at the start of a new day." She sung to draw her thoughts away from the cold ugly world around her. If the future was going to be like this she really didn't want to live it. "If you leave me things will sour. I need you here beside me or I'll cower."

Dust bunnies flew through the air as she pulled back a blanket, nearly choking her. Beneath gathered children's toys, long ago broken or forgotten. It was funny how things one used to cherish ended up in a junk pile. Picking up a dolly she stared into its single eye, this was once probably a little girl's favorite- now only junk.

"For without you we can't soar, and we can't make the future so much more." A golden gleam sparkled in the corner of her eyes, getting up she made her way over to it. A picture frame lay old and slightly tarnished, but it was perfect. "Bring me the moon. Bring me the light. Sing sweet things to me, all through the night."

Tapping the snoozing boy behind the counter, she jumped back in alarm when he woke with a start. He looked at her dazed a bit of drool edging his mouth.

"Umm… excuse me but I'd like to purchase this." She held out the frame encouragingly.

"A buck fifty."

StarFire suddenly remembered she had no money. "Oh umm." She wouldn't leave without the frame but how to buy something with no cash.

"Those are pretty neat shoes." He leaned over the counter studying them.

Catching his drift she frowned. "Yes, but they're worth more than a dollar."

"Fifty." He stated lazily. "A dollar fifty. How bought the laces?"

StarFire thought about it and concluded it was a good deal. Sitting down she unstrung her shoes and set them on the counter. "There."

As she left she heard snores, signifying that the attendant had fallen asleep.

Back at the Night Cave she washed the frame until it shined and fitted the picture behind the glass. Perfect. She placed it on the bedside table, wiping one last smudge off it, before retiring to the living room to wait. The wait was not long though, for soon Night Wing's fine figure filled the door; he looked exhausted.

"Welcome home." She ran up and hugged him. He only looked at her with a poor excuse of a smile on his face. "Did you track down Warp?"

"He's around that's for sure. I think he is going to steal that clock tomorrow. _We'll_ be there to stop him."

When StarFire released him he trudged away into his room, closing the door behind him. Anxiousness boiled up inside her, she was suddenly unsure if he'd like her surprise, the only way to suppress it was to pull her bottom lip between her teeth. Soon though the door was thrown open and Night Wing strode out, mask put aside and clothing; he was bare besides his boxers. She couldn't help but eye his handsome physic. Well, well, well Robin grew up to be really hot.

He clutched the frame in one hand, and with the other embraced her in a huge hug. Tears streamed from his eyes as he sank down on his knees; he leaned against her so much that she had to use her alien strength to hold him up. This was a surprising turn of advents and all she could do was stand there and comfort him.

When his cries finally subsided into hiccups, he sat back on his heels and took her hands in his. "Star you don't know how much this means to me. After you disappeared I gave up hope, gave up trying. Things just fell to ruin all around me. You don't know how much I just wished it was me who fell through the portal, wished I had stopped you. When the Teen Titans broke up there was nothing left to build my life on but these memories."

"And this was all because of me." StarFire was perplexed; she hadn't fully understood the gravity of the situation.

"I loved you Star." He proclaimed and tears began to sting his eyes once more. "I still love you. I thought I would never get the chance to tell you, and when you disappeared my world just- ended."

Love? Robin? It had always been there she knew, a light warm feeling an undercurrent of emotions. Love was what hid in the shadows only to blossom when they neared, but it had never been declared- never tested. StarFire looked into the handsome face and saw Robin same as always, smiling up at her, Robin whom she loved.

Before she knew what she was doing, she found her lips around his. It was light at first but then he pried her lips open with his tongue, showing her how it felt to be _kissed_. She faltered a little but soon caught on, following the gentle movements he made. It was passionate and longing, she found herself enjoying it very much. She knew he enjoyed it too because a sigh escaped from him, a sigh of utter contentment.

When she felt something poking her she withdrew; the magic broken. Looking down she saw something had tented his boxers. "Oh no!" She backed away in horror. "There is something in your pants."

He looked down and saw what she was talking about, and began to laugh. Loud and long he laughed while StarFire confused blushed. "What's so funny?" She demanded to know as his laughter died down.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He tried to stifle the laughter and resume a straight face. It didn't work and he was chortling again. "Come to bed love tomorrow we have a long day."

With this invitation StarFire found herself yawning, she was tired from her journey. As he tucked her into bed she found herself murmuring, "Bring me the moon. Bring me the light. Sing sweet things to me, all through the night."

"Anything for you love." He bent down and kissed her goodnight, a quick kiss, but a kiss full of promises.

end-


End file.
